Subsea power systems today typically have very little access for any traditional measurement methods to determine the state of the system prior to energization. Some conventional fault detection tests can be performed from a topside surface facility, such as insulation resistance (IR) testing, continuity resistance (CR) testing, time domain reflectometer (TDR) testing, and applied voltage (HV AC) testing. A shortcoming of these methods is that they are not effective in measuring “behind” a subsea transformer. That is, the conventional testing methods generally give no information about the electrical status of components behind the galvanic isolation of the subsea transformer.